buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gao Mikado/Gallery
Season 1 Gao & Drum (Preview).png|Gao and Drum in the first preview C4VFmH6VcAAC_Lj.jpg|Gao's debut in the first preview Gao's Eng Profile.png|Gao's English Profile Gao's profile.png|Gao's Japanese Profile Gao body.png|A full view of Gao Sleeve5.png|Gao on the Card Sleeve Tamura_Gao01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao02.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_GaoConcept01.jpg|Concept art by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Gao01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Drum debut.png|Gao meets Drum for the first time (In manga) Gao's Original Case.jpg|Gao's regular core deck case Mighty sun fighter transition.png|Gao in the process of becoming the mighty sun fighter C1UGiy_UQAA5L_C.jpg|link=Gao Mikado Gao and Drum.png tumblr_inline_n8mu8ySHGE1r8vsa3.jpg It's a surprise.jpg Kazane vs. Gao.jpg Tumblr n7i0uun4HD1qh532ko7 500.jpg Funny Drum.gif Gao at sunset.png DB-CQk8VYAELrYw.jpg DB-CP4sVYAQNO9h.jpg Giddy Gao and Drum.jpg Gao with Dragowizard, Magician Drum.png|Gao with Dragowizard, Magician Drum Gao and Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon.png|Gao with Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Gao - Brave Drum.png|Gao with Brave, Drum Gao_with_Buddy_Police,_Decker_Drum.PNG|Gao with Buddy Police, Decker Drum Gao and Drum.PNG|Gao with Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Drum. C-B97uiUAAAbDde.jpg|Gao and Drum laying in bed C5K8auiUkAAUU_5.jpg|Gao's thumbs up C9nuDomVYAAFfqs.jpg Gao happy with kids.jpg Gao_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Gao using his Buddy Skill Gao_using_Blue_Dragon_Shield.PNG|Gao using Blue Dragon Shield with Future Force Gao's happy tears.jpg|Gao's happy tears C_W9en_VYAANXXO.jpg|Gao smiles at Drum BuddyFight01_zpsaa93fa76.jpg|Gao and Drum in the first opening IMG_6272.PNG|Gao with Tasuku, Drum and Jack in the second intro Gao and Drum shocked.png Gao and Drum sleeping.jpg Sleeping Gao.jpg Joking Around.jpg C_sKAuLVwAAnC3A.jpg C9ys2d8VoAAIWmK.jpg|Cutie face tumblr_ngjl3huntH1slnh89o5_250.png|Gao's eyes close-up tumblr_inline_naqmy9WZUc1qfhn6s.png|Gao happy to be Rouga's rival Season 2 Cvg0EYfVIAAxst6.jpg|Gao and Tasuku in the Hundred intro aacHpu.gif|Gao Transforming into Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic tumblr_nnf37ykqGp1slnh89o1_1280.png|Gao equiped with half of Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic Gao_with_Cait_Sith_in_Boots.PNG|Gao with Cait Sith in Boots as his buddy Dragon Hug.jpg Gao and_Drum.jpg|Gao and Drum Sleeping Together.jpg|Gao and Drum sleep cute Zanya waking up Gao and Drum.jpg Tetsuya at Gao's bedroom.jpg Gao and Tasuku in Suzuha's fantasy.png Gao and Tasuku buddyfighting.png Gao and Tasuku moment.jpg ea2e09f8cc64908c0a8a424335f2b8cf973c5037_hq.jpg 0014.JPG DB8dK9BVYAAfDW3.jpg GaoFuture.png|Gao using the Future Force tumblr_nn9g5wAXCY1rfp5pbo1_1280.png|Gao Mikado concept art Mach_Braver_with_Gao_and_Drum.PNG|Gao and Drum with Rescue Dragon Mach Braver Gao-Quily.png|Chibi Gao by Quily Gao finally loses.jpg|Gao suffers his first loss Buddyfight cameo in Neon Messiah.jpg|Gao Mikado and friends makes a cameo appearance on a TV screen in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. e0845484ccd06fe8103624fec667e2b7285e3faa_hq.jpg|Gao and Tasuku in the second intro of Hundred C9UubrEVwAA3Mh4.jpg Gao Returns the Favor (BF H episode 28, 22 minutes and 57 seconds).png|Gao returns the surprise hug from Kiri Gao's Surprise Hug.jpg|Surprise Hug Gao smiles.jpg Infinite Bullet.png Gao and Drum Bunker's Farewell.png|Gao and Drum's last fist-bump before going their seperate ways Season 3 C_bdzMqUMAELWaF.jpg Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png|Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their respective buddies Triple D Impact Calls.png|Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito using their Impact Calls Tumblr o0z4lo9BgD1r5r707o1 500.png|Gao, Tasuku and Gaito Gao & Bal.png|Gao & Bal in the first DDD anime opening Bal Happy.png|Gao meets and names Bal Bal licking Gao.jpg Bal and Gao happy.jpg Bal playing with Kuguru.jpg|Gao apologize to Kuguru Gao Impact Call.png|Gao Impact Calls Gaofreaksout.png|Gao finds out his Buddy Rare card is missing 011d9b36-s.jpg Buddy Champions.jpg|Gao and Bal's goal: Buddy Champions Gao vs. Gaito.png Cz18CE_UsAAethP.jpg Noboru,_Gaito,_Tasuku,_and_Gao.PNG Gao vs. Dash.jpg|Gao vs. Dash Gao and Bal smiles.png Gao's and Bal's coolness.png Gao Equipped with Sun Fist, Bal Guard.png|Gao Equipped with Sun Fist, Bal Guard Tumblr o9nxupkYjj1ratquoo6 1280.png Gao's burning passion.png Fired-Up Gao.png CvmDaoUUIAAsTzy.jpg Tumblr oaqr49nPlp1ratquoo1 1280.png Tumblr ocxp5j0WRl1slnh89o2 540.png tumblr_odmfyqmSep1ratquoo2_1280.png|Gao crying Gao vs. Rouga.jpg|Gao vs. Rouga Gao and Bal watching a Buddyfight.jpg Final Phase (2).jpg|Final Phase C2N8FcDUcAAznFZ.jpg|Final Phase Bal looks at Gao.png Sunny heaven.jpg Gao & Bal Dragon, 'Bal Saucer Over Rush!'.png|Gao & Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Gao Mad.png|Gao enraged Gao's Dragon Force.jpg|Gao earns his Dragon Force Gao Using Dragon Force.png|Gao using Dragon Force tumblr_oepfz2Y1qm1ratquoo3_500.png|Gao, the third Japan representative Good Luck Handshake.jpg Good Luck handshake.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito.jpg Gao's and Bal's debut in WBC World Championship.jpg CxlbJMDWQAEEria.jpg Shocked in Awe.jpg Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png CyKfx9EVIAAhktG.jpg|Gao with Tasuku and buddies Gemclone in Lab.png|Gao & Bal looking at Gemclone, "Origin Breaker!" Bal Sad at Draw.png|Gao glancing at a distressed Bal Triple D Protagonists.jpg Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku Dragon Force.png|Gao with Tasuku and Gaito, holding their Dragon Forces Three Dragon Forces.jpg C2qcvvDXgAAQWZ-.jpg Sneaky Gao.jpg Rivalry Love.jpg C6KJD0VXQAIZB3C.jpg|Gao and Bal victory Sorry.png|Sorry wink CuNQslCWIAAr-wn.jpg Gao and Hanako.jpg Gao sitting with Bal.jpg C8ei1XHVwAAI9Kn.jpg|Gao chuckling tumblr_om9zta58GN1ratquoo1_1280.png|Gao grinning Gao and Bal together.jpg Gao Dragon Force, 'Style of Impact'.png|Gao using Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" Gao & Balle Soleil.png|Gao & Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil C7NJ6CJW4AA9__s.jpg|Gao gives thumbs up to Kyoya Celebration.jpg C7NI5S3WkAA-jAe.jpg|Gao the winner after WBC Cup World Championships C7NIqGSXwAEx5g5.jpg The Last Hug.jpg|Gao's last hug Goodbye Hug.jpg|Gao hugs Bal Bidding Farewell.jpg|Gao biding Bal farewell Bullets of the Sun.jpg|Gao's Bullets of the Sun C7yA_R0VwAAa32z.jpg|Gao vs. Tasuku C5K8kIZUoAA6I-N.jpg|Cute Wink Season 4 C83xa_xU0AAcSzu.jpg|Luminize! Demon Lord of Dragon Tempest! Gao Pre-Final Phase.png|Gao's final thunder phase Final Phase smile.jpg|Final Phase smile Final Phase Grin.jpg|Gao's Final Phase grin Gao and friends discovering.jpg|Gao discovers the seal C8S79fQUIAAqeAl.jpg|Gao with Batzz (mini form) Gao & Batzz SD.png C-NtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg|Gao and Batzz Gao and Batzz(Big).jpg C882gqGV0AA6m-j.jpg C882kTxUMAAYGIr.jpg|Gao grinning by Noboru C8SQe mVYAAUBV6.jpg C8SQe lVwAAqnXr.jpg|Gao vs. Sakate C9eP3xLV0AE2zSP.jpg|Gao and Kanata C9a66e5VoAEc2lg.jpg|Gao smiles at Tasuku C9a71JJU0AAKkts.jpg C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg future-card-buddyfight-battsu-episode-3-english-dubbed.jpg|Gao with Gaito C9-OEc6UIAI-J18.jpg Gao vs. Tetsuya.png|Gao vs. Tetsuya Ku vs. Gao.jpg|Gao vs. Ku Ku and Gao.png|Gao and Ku Gao's cards.jpg|Gao's cards in hand Gao with Dai.jpg|Gao with Dai Tumblr ooscvrbBXU1ratquoo1 1280.png future-card-buddyfight-triple-d_5.png eDIwZjA2eDEy_o_future-card-buddyfight---episode-24---the-friends-of-.jpg Batzz, Gao, & Chibi Panda in Bed.png DAPSDlsVYAE7XP6.jpg Gao's gang Celebrate.png Sakate Onigashira VS Gao Mikado.png|Gao vs. Sakate (Round 2) Gao and friends cheering.jpg|Gao and his buddies cheering Gao and Noboru laugh.jpg Gao smiling at Batzz.jpg DBWf0IFVoAAsx7J.jpg Casual Handshake.jpg|Gao and Kanata handshake DAyiJKQVoAAlhFR.jpg Gao and Kanata staring.jpg Gao vs Kanata.jpg|Gao vs. Kanata Gao with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale.png|Gao with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale Gao's game face.jpg DB7q5PNUIAAFkoO.jpg BFX11_33.jpg Thank you very much.png|Thank You Very Much DB7ZjDqUAAQ91L_.jpg Gao & Chibi Panda Celebrate.png Abygale, Gao, Gaito, Battz, & Sakate.png Gaito & Gao Riding Abygale.png RaCc8hk.png Gao Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster.png Gao Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster Malfunction.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo1_500.png Chibi Panda Worried about Gao.png Gao in Batzz's Hand.png Ghost Gao.png|Gao a ghost Scared Gao & Chibi Panda.png Hanako Attacks Gao.png|Gao being attacked by Hanako Lifting Spirit.jpg Triple D Boys.jpg|Triple D Introduction Promo Ghost Gao Negative Miracle Life.png Gao Dragonfication.png Gao & his Friends Watching.png That's Huge.jpg Applauding Audience.jpg Gao cheering.jpg Ku Biting Gao Again.png Surprise Karaoke.jpg Gao and friends dumbfounded.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Watched in Awe.jpg Kanata Athora Gao Batzz Shocked.png Kanata being sweet.jpg Softie.jpg DIHqQBMUAAYss76.jpg Everyone's attention.jpg Gao with Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross.png|Gao with Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross Gao Overturn.png|Gao using Overturn GuruBread.png Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png Gao's balancing.jpg|Gao balancing Sunny Smile.jpg 3D World Users.png X Protagonists.jpg GaoBatzzMirageCard.png ChibiPandaErieSmile.png GaoBatzzTraining.png Thunder Spear X Tempest Buster-JP-Anime-X-NC2.png GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining.png GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining2.png Gao Dragonfication 2.png Thunder Emperor's Fangs (Anime-NC).png SaintHolySavesGao.png Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster-JP-Anime-X-NC.png GuruTanuki.png GaoHugsGuru.png Grimore&Gao.png GaoThunEmpBatzz.png WisdomGearGodVGaoBatzz.png Gao and Batzz in the spotlight.jpg DMrIHKxUIAAjwed.jpg ED2 021.png ED2 022.png Gao and Friends.jpg Cute Sunny Grin.jpg Happy Ending.jpg C 0ZFAAGjt8.jpg GaoSaintHoly.png BatzzWatching.png BatzzKids2.png GaoGroupLeaving.png Sunny Face.jpg|Gao's sunny side Gao being tickled.jpg|Gao getting tickled GaoBatzzSDChibiPandaWatchingTV.png Supporting Friends.jpg Gaito and Gao.jpg Primary Protagonists.jpg Gao's Determined Look.jpg Gao's eager smile.jpg Gao and Gaito smiles.jpg GaoBatzzSDTable.png Gao readying Dracross.jpg Gao and Batzz buddyfighting.jpg Worried Looks.jpg Cute Faces.jpg|Gao smiles at Baku Gao and Chibi Panda smiles.jpg|Gao and Chibi Panda smiles at Batzz Gao and Batzz game faces.jpg|Gao's and Batzz's game faces Gao in distress.jpg|Gao in Dire Straits Gao's defeat.jpg|Gao defeated by Wisdom Category:Character Gallery